Привет, я Дезире!
by susanivanova12
Summary: малость неприлично, чувственно-эротично, в меру порнографично и очень романтично о том, к чему приводит долгое воздержание


**Автор**: Susan Ivanova

**Рейтинг**: NC 17 (за счет крепких выражений *это же Джин Хант все-таки!* и толики особо вкусных описаний)

**Пейринг**: Сэм Тайлер/Джин Хант

**Жанр**: Humore, Adult, фиг знает что с бантиком

**Дисклаймер**: отказ

**Комментарии: **малость неприлично, чувственно-эротично, в меру порнографично и очень романтично о том, к чему приводит долгое воздержание

**Статус**: закончен

**Привет, я Дезире!**

Сэм проснулся от того, что на него кто-то смотрел. Неприятный, напряженный взгляд кого-то постороннего в его квартире нервировал, и Сэма слегка потряхивало от напряжения.

Сэм резко открыл глаза и чуть не свалился в шоке с кровати – улыбаясь самой сладчайшей улыбкой, задорно подмигнув длинными ресницами, на него похотливо пялилась незнакомая девица в коротком топике и такой длины юбке, что даже назвать это мини язык бы не повернулся.

-Привет, Сэмми-бой,- глубокий грудной голос девицы отдался мучительной болью в голове детектива.- Как насчет заняться сексом?

-Что?! Ты кто? Что ты здесь делаешь? - у того зашевелились волосы на голове.

-Сэм, как давно ты не трахался?- не обращая внимания на шок мужчины, продолжила девица.- Нет, я серьезно, сладкий – как давно ты не занимался горячим, чувственным…- она наклонилась к мужчине, выставив груди чуть ли не ему в лицо, дыша томно, страстно и жарко, - …страстным, сногсшибательным, мать его, сексом?

Сэм в растерянности хлопнул ресницами.

-Боже, Сэм, ты торчишь здесь почти год и ни разу никому не вставил!- девица распрямилась, гневно сверкнув на него глазищами.- Сэм, если так пойдет дальше, ты точно спятишь,- она уперла руки в крутые бедра и кивнула.

-Да кто ты, черт тебя дери, такая?- нервы детектива не выдержали.

-Пришелец!- девица выпучила глаза, скроив рожу.

-Что?- Сэм, никак не ожидавший такого ответа, кубарем скатился с кровати и забился в угол.- Это неправда!- забормотал он, зажимая уши ладонями.- Нет! Это снова бред! Оставь меня в покое!

-Сказал человек, который даже не уверен, где он,- девица разглядывала перепуганного человека с изрядной долей любопытства.- Сэм, мне плевать, как долго ты будешь упрямиться, отрицая окружающую тебя реальность. Мне даже плевать, что ты там думаешь обо мне, себе и прочих. Сэмми-бой, просто трахнись уже, наконец! – рявкнула она.

-Я в коме…- снова забормотал Сэм.- Меня сбила машина, я в коме. Это все нереально.

-Ну да-а-а…- протянула девица, глядя на его пах. Мужчина проследил ее взгляд, покраснел и закрыл себя руками.- Боюсь, что это, - она кивнула на его руки,- куда как реально. Короче, долго ты будешь меня игнорировать?

-Я не собираюсь спать с тобой!- завопил Сэм, вскакивая.

-Со мной?- хохотнула девица.- Даже захоти, ты бы никак не смог переспать со мной, зато запросто – с Энни, Реем, Крисом, хоть с Джин Джином.

-Ты с ума сошла!- румянец распространился по шее и плечам возмущенного мужчины.

-И это мне говорит человек, сознательно игнорирующий зов плоти,- закатила глаза девица, отворачиваясь и наклоняясь к телевизору, выставляя аппетитную задницу.

Сэм сглотнул, не в силах отвести взгляд.

-Как ты вошла?- решил он перевести разговор в иное русло.

-Вообще-то я и не уходила,- проворчала девица.- Я бы рада, но ты упертый как баран.

Сэм проследил линию длинных ног, закованных в высокие сапожки на каблуках, и снова сглотнул. Если это новая форма галлюцинации, то он возражать не будет.

-Я. НЕ. ГАЛЛЮЦИНАЦИЯ!- немедленно возмутилась девица, оборачиваясь и полыхая гневом.

-Ты…

-Нет, я не телепат,- перебила она его вопрос.

-Но…

-Ты же не веришь в этот мир,- презрительно скривила она губы,- так что я вполне могу сидеть где-то у тебя в голове.

Сэм скосил глаза на экран телевизора – настроечная таблица с девочкой в красном платье и клоуном. Он сглотнул и перевел взгляд на высокую грудь незнакомки.

-И это не я решила выглядеть как законченная шлюха или девочка гоу-гоу,- она указала на крохотный топ, туго обтянувший ее бюст.- Короче, Сэм, когда ты займешься сексом?

-Ты не настоящая,- успокоился он, глубоко выдохнув.- Сейчас я снова проснусь и тебя не станет.

-О, нет!- засмеялась она.- Когда ты проснешься, я еще как буду! Я так буду, что ты ходить не сможешь,- пообещала она.- И не делай вид, что тебя не беспокоят утренние эрекции вот уже несколько месяцев подряд.

-Просыпайся же,- он похлопал себя по щекам, зажмурившись.- Ну же, Сэм, подъем!

-По-моему, еще немного, и у тебя трусы лопнут – до того ты встал,- раздался тот же голос.

Сэм снова открыл глаза – девица стояла на четвереньках около него, с волчьим голодом глядя в его расширившиеся от паники глаза. Ее груди было тесно в топе.

-Сэмми, клянусь богом, чертом, твоим рассудком, чем угодно – если ты не займешься сексом, я доведу тебя до безумия,- тихо произнесла она.- Это просто даже смешно!- тон ее голоса чуть повысился. – Ты мазохист или чертов импотент?

Сэм пропустил мимо ушей ее слова и поднял руку, намереваясь прикоснуться к девице. Та не возражала – терпеливо подождала, пока прохладные пальцы мужчины коснутся ее щеки, чуть повернула голову и ухватила их в рот, в горячую влажность, посасывая и посылая новые импульсы в член мужчины. Сэм застонал.

-Подъем, Спящая красавица!- дверь вышибла чья-то уверенная нога и грянул гром вошедшего в квартиру Джина Ханта.- Тайлер, какого черта ты дрочишь в углу? – без обиняков и переходов в тоне голоса поинтересовался он, взглянув на напарника.- А ну подъем и марш вниз – у нас убийство.

Сэм не сразу понял, что девица исчезла, загадочным образом материализовавшись около ног Ханта, по-кошачьи потягиваясь и медленно поднимаясь по его ногам вверх.

-Сэ-э-эмми,- застонала она,- ты везучий сукин сын. Я становлюсь мокрой при одном лишь звуке этого голоса. О, эти ноги… Сэм, обрати внимания на эти длинные, мать их, ноги. И руки… - она встала на колени перед Хантом, все еще смотрящим на Сэма.- Сколько удовольствия могут доставить эти умелые пальцы. Сэм, признай хотя бы себе, что хочешь эти длинные точеные пальцы у себя внутри, чтобы они касались твоей проста…

-Тайлер!- рявкнул Хант.- Шевелись!

Сэм вздрогнул всем телом, торопливо поднимаясь и стараясь быстро одеться, отворачиваясь так, чтобы начальник не заметил эрекцию.

-О, боже…- застонала девица, вставая на ноги и едва не облизывая старшего детектива-инспектора.- Это не мужчина, а ходячая сладкая конфетка! Я бы не отказалась попробовать его леденец…

-Хватит!- гаркнул Сэм, обуваясь.

-Что?- Хант приподнял бровь.

-Я не тебе, я ей,- отмахнулся Сэм.

-Кому?- босс в упор не замечал девицу, готовую капать слюной от вожделения.- Тайлер, чертов педик, кончай крутить задницей и спускайся вниз,- подытожил он, фыркнув и с грохотом открывая многострадальную дверь.

-Он тебя не видит?- понял Сэм.

-А он и не должен,- пожала плечами девица, провожая мощную фигуру Ханта голодными глазами.- Ну сделай же что-нибудь!- накинулась она на Сэма.

-Уже делаю – я иду вниз,- Сэм прошмыгнул мимо хищно оскалившейся девицы и бегом спустился к Кортине.

-Что ты там за спектакль устроил?- прищурился на него Джин, едва Сэм сел в машину.

-Репетировал роль,- буркнул Сэм, вцепляясь в ручку, когда Кортина взрыкнула и понеслась по дороге.

-Надеюсь, что это была роль очень плохого мальчика, которого нужно отшлепать по попке,- послышался знакомый голос с заднего сиденья.

Сэм подскочил от неожиданности, врезался головой в потолок и застонал.

-Какого черта?! – вскрикнул он, оборачиваясь к нагло ухмыляющееся полуголой девице.

-Держись, Дороти!- азартно ответил Джин, приняв визг своего коллеги на свой счет. – Отрепетируй роль пай-мальчика и детектива-инспектора, пока я не надрал тебе задницу.

Девица поиграла бровями, глядя в испуганное лицо Тайлера, переводя взгляд на макушку Ханта и томно облизываясь.

-И не надейся, что я исчезну,- подытожила девица, обращаясь к Сэму, но глядя на сосредоточенного Ханта.- Сэм, черт тебя дери, рядом с тобой сидит суперсексуальный похотливый альфа-самец, а ты тут… сидишь!- ее совершенно не волновало, что Кортину швыряло по дороге как щепку в луже.

Продолжая упрекать несчастного Тайлера, девица вцепилась ногтями в обшивку сиденья водителя, не оставив впрочем следов, подтянулась и…

-Какого черта?! – вырвалось у шокированного детектива при виде высунувшегося языка девицы, которым она собиралась лизнуть ухо Ханта.

-Тайлер, прекрати нудеть,- шикнул Джин, ловко выворачивая машину и паркуясь так, что Сэма впечатало в дверцу.- Вылезай, гребаная нежная фея,- скомандовал он.

Сэм обернулся на девицу, но она уже оказалась снаружи, покачивая бердами и направляясь вслед за Джином внутрь какого-то заброшенного дома.

Сэм тяжко вздохнул и вышел из машины.

-Я сейчас кончу, - девица наклонилась над трупом – молодым парнем лет двадцати пяти, лежащего в луже крови.

-Чертова извращенка,- прошипел Тайлер.

-Сэмми, только не говори, что он тебя не заводит,- отмахнулась та, присаживаясь на корточки и разглядывая труп.- Отличный член.

-Спасибо,- проворчал Сэм.

-Я о нем,- девица кивнула на труп.- И у него действительно красивый член. Как думаешь, у Криса красивый? – она подперла подбородок ладонью и взглянула на Тайлера.

-Ты можешь заткнуться?- Сэм взглянул на девицу взглядом профессионального киллера. Та ничуть не смутилась.

-Вот с Реем я бы не стала,- она коротко взглянула на Карлинга.- Хотя, если учесть тот факт, что лучше варианта нет, можно и с ним. Скелтон – милашка, но как никто похож на педика, хотя, Сэм, из всех этих милашек ты больше похож на педика, чем кто-либо.

-Я не педик,- змеей зашипел тот.

-Очень рад это слышать, Глэдис, а теперь будь добр сообщить материалы по делу,- раздался бодрый голос подошедшего Джина.

Девицу как ветром сдуло. Она раскрыла ноги, сидя на корточках и, глядя на старшего инспектора застонала от переизбытка чувств.

-Сэм, он тебя хочет! Я точно знаю, я просто это вижу – он тебя хочет!

-Рана скорее всего от ножа, хотя я не уверен,- начал Сэм, стараясь не обращать внимания на девицу.

-То есть как это не уверен? Тайлер, прекрати изображать течную сучку и скажи толком.

-Удар был нанесен в пах…

-О, бо-о-оже-е-е!- мгновенно застонала девица, желая прикоснуться к паху Джина – Сэм сглотнул и отвел глаза.

-Скорее всего это нож, но лезвие слишком толстое.

-Значит, не нож?- Джин нависал над сидящим Сэмом как немезида, разглядывая тело лежащего парня.- Интересно знать, что за цыпочка его так отделала.

-Дорогой, я отделаю тебя как пожелаешь,- взвыла девица, делая движения по заднице Джина, как будто оглаживая ее.- Сэмми, у него роскошная задница! Просто божественная, черт его дери, задница! Ты видел его задницу? Она потрясающая! Он такой горячий… я чувствую его жар через пальто. О, его пальто… это просто ад, рай и кара небесная для такого фетишиста как ты. Кстати, у тебя встал,- совершенно будничным тоном добавила она, оказываясь около сидящего Сэма и прикасаясь к его паху.

Когда Сэм дернулся от прикосновения, едва не свалив ойкнувшего Ханта, девица оскалилась в довольной улыбке.

-Сэмми, я понимаю твое нетерпение…

-Тайлер, какого гребаного хера ты творишь?! – заорал Джин.

-Я поскользнулся,- Сэм не стал оправдываться, послав в девицу убийственный взгляд номер два.

-Закругляйся и поехали,- приказал Джин.- Скелтон, свяжись с Картрайт!- громыхнул он.

-Ты можешь не трепаться о сексе хотя бы минуту?- Сэм устало вздохнул, стараясь не глядеть на торчавшую около его лица грудь девицы.

-Могу, но мне тогда как-то не по себе,- кивнула та.- Кстати, этот след не от ножа – края раны слишком не похожи на то, что ты видел дома.

-Дома?- Сэм не удержался и повернул к ней голову.

-Если я скажу «в твоем времени», ты займешься сегодня с кем-нибудь сексом? – вопросом на вопрос ответила она.

-Ты… Как?.. Кто?.. – у него перехватило дыхание.

-Тише, сладкий мальчик,- теплые ладони поддержали его спину, влажные губы коснулись мочки уха.- Ладно, дома – это в Гайде. Кстати, странно, что ты так и не удосужился узнать про Гайд. Это, конечно, не мое дело, но разве тебе самому не интересно? Какого черта я должна думать о том, что для меня совершенно не имеет значения?

-Ты… мы можем поговорить… о Гайде?- Сэм как-то малодушно забыл о деле.

-Нет, Сэм, - девица качнула головой.- Я не буду говорить о Гайде. Я буду говорить о том, что важно для нас обоих - я буду говорить о сексе.

Сэм закрыл лицо ладонью.

-И наведи справки на этого парня – он явно педик, а эта рана – ничто иное, как след удара от его дружка,- когда Сэм открыл глаза, девицы рядом не было.

-Перерой все, но найди мне его!- Джин сунул папку в руки Рея и нацелился на Криса.- Что у тебя по результатам криминалистов?

Сэм вошел в управление в мрачном настроении.

-Тайлер!- Джин отпустил Скелтона и рысью подлетел к Сэму.- Ко мне в кабинет, живо,- прорычал он ему в лицо.

-Хм-м-м…- подала голос проклятая девица, невесть откуда появившаяся прямо за спиной детектива.- Мне показалось, или это прелюдия?

-Отвали,- сквозь зубы процедил Сэм, направляя стопы в кабинет Ханта и ожидая порцию новой головомойки.

Едва он вошел, как Джин схватил его за руку и завернул ее Сэму за спину, заставляя его нагнуться и врезаться в стену лбом.

-М-м-м-м… он сегодня в настроении поиграть в сурового топа, - раздался голос девицы, сидящей на столе Ханта в развязной позе и от души наслаждающейся представлением.- Сэмми, не отрицай – у тебя на него стоит.

-Я не знаю, какого гребаного клоуна ты разыгрывал у себя в Гайде,- загудел Джин в ухо Сэму,- но у меня в управлении не смей делать из дел комедию.

-Да, Мастер!- томно выдохнула девица.

-Какого черта ты вытворял? – Джин надавил на заломленную руку Сэма сильнее и тот зашипел от боли.

-Я выполнял свою работу,- Сэм явно проигрывал по сравнению с более сильным боссом.

-Ты вел себя как последний законченный гребаный клоун, Тайлер!- повысил голос Джин.

-Джинни, накажи его,- подзуживала девица.- Сэмми нравится принимать наказание из твоих рук. Сэмми сегодня был очень плохим мальчиком. Сэмми черт знает сколько времени не занимался грубым сексом! Черт дери, Сэмми черт знает сколько не занимался любым сексом и Сэмми не против быть грубо оттраханным Джин Джином.

-От… отвали от меня,- дернулся Сэм, но Джин держал крепко.

-В следующий раз, когда захочешь выставить себя и меня идиотами, только попроси,- Джин нагнулся к уху Сэма и продолжил низким, почти интимным шепотом, от которого у Сэма по спине прошла волна мурашек, а девица едва не перестала дышать,- и я так отделаю тебя, что неделю лечь не сможешь. Понял меня, дорогуша? – закончил он настолько тихо, что у Сэма поднялись дыбом волоски на шее.

-О да, Мастер!- едва смогла ответить девица, находясь или на грани сердечного приступа, или оргазма.

-Отвали от меня!- Сэм вырвался из железной хватки, зло сверкнул глазами на спокойного Джина, девицу, которая уже стояла около Ханта и щенячьими влюбленными глазами смотрела на него.- Я делал свою работу! У парня был дружок,- он назвал его имя,- есть подозрения, что они…

-…были любовниками,- закончила девица.

-…были педиками? – предложил Джин.- Поехали, притащим этого голубка сюда и поговорим с ним по душам,- он схватил пальто и шагнул мимо все еще рассерженного Сэма.

-Ты мазохист, милый,- пропела девица, гаденько улыбаясь ему. – Признай, что ты готов кончить, едва представив Джина сверху.

-Пошла ты,- огрызнулся тот, намереваясь выйти, но девица коснулась его руки, привлекая к себе внимание.

-И у тебя встал, едва Джин Джини скрутил тебя в бараний рог и нагнул.

Сэм взглянул на брюки, скрипнул зубами и молча вышел, начисто проигнорировав девицу.

Беседа с подозреваемым прошла в легкой непринужденной обстановке в лучших традициях Джина Ханта – с вышибанием дверей, заламыванием рук за спину, ударами по лицу, криками, угрозами и швырянием на заднее сидение Кортины.

Сэм мысленно расслабился – девицы не было по дороге туда, не было ее и по дороге обратно.

-Я бы завалила его сама,- поделилась она, выскакивая из-под стойки Филлис, как чертик из табакерки. – Я не против насилия, если в разумных пределах, но я тебя не понимаю – прямо под носом ходит бешеный коктейль гормонов, а ты изображаешь из себя гребаного оловянного солдатика.

Сэм проигнорировал девицу, уводя избитого паренька в камеру.

-Так нельзя, Джин! Нельзя избивать парня только за то, что его ориентация отличается от общепринятой!

Сэм наскакивал на босса как молодой задиристый петушок, стараясь в миллионный раз доказать, что нельзя вести допрос подобным варварским способом.

-Слушай, сестра милосердия, мне насрать, кто кого куда пялит, мне насрать кто у кого берет за щеку, но мне не насрать, когда один гребаный педик мочит другого гребаного педика в моем гребаном городе! – Джин тыкал пальцем в грудь Тайлера, оттесняя его к стеллажам и едва не вжимая его в них.

Девица стояла рядом и молча наблюдала за развитием отношений мужчин.

-Но он невиновен! – аргумент Сэма был неубедителен и детектив в любой момент ожидал новой порции ударов по почкам или в живот – Джин терпеть не мог наглого выскочку из Гайда.

-Он признал, что у них была драка накануне, так что любовничек вполне мог сунуть голубку не только член в задницу, но и нож в член,- заявил Джин почти нормальным тоном, когда загнал Сэма в угол комнаты и навис над ним, уперев руки в стены по бокам от него.

-Черт, Джин, это не он,- Сэм взглянул в глаза более высокого мужчины. – Мне нужно время, я займусь этим делом, просто позволь мне сделать все самому.

-Сэмми, не делай глупостей и трахни его,- подала голос девица.- Или позволь ему трахнуть тебя. Понимаю, момент истины и все такое, но тебе явно не до романтики – твоим членом можно будет стены прошибать, если Джин продолжит тискать тебя в углу. И завязывай со «сделать самому», когда в твоем распоряжении эта ходячая секс-машина.

-Тайлер,- неожиданно мягко произнес Хант, подаваясь чуть вперед,- какого черта ты его защищаешь так рьяно? У вас общее хобби покатать шары и поиграть в дартс? Или ты просто ищешь предлог попасть в «свое» общество?

-Ты поразительно догадлив, сладкий,- мурлыкнула девица, подходя ближе к Джину, но прикасаясь к Сэму.

Тот дернулся, охнул, но взгляда не отвел.

-Тебе нравятся все эти разговоры про педиков? – продолжил Джин, с совершенно невозмутимым видом тесня запаниковавшего Сэма в угол.- Тайлер… это не ручка в твоем кармане, верно? У тебя… стоит?

-Еще как!- бешено закивала девица, положив ладонь на пах Сэма – тот дернулся еще сильнее и покраснел.

-Ты маленький гребаный извращенец, Тайлер,- хрипло произнес Джин, вдавливая Сэма в стеллажи так, что пискнул он и девица, отскочившая в сторону и молитвенно сложившая руки.

-Шеф, мы нашли кое-что!- в помещение ворвался Крис, размахивая папкой.

-Твою мать!- заорала девица и в кои-то веки Сэм готов был бы с ней согласиться.

Джин пришпилил Тайлера хищным взглядом и ударил кулаком в стеллаж.

-Легко отделался,- прошипел он, оставляя Сэма в покое и исчезая за дверью.

-Ты мудак, Сэм,- убито произнесла девица,- складывая руки на груди и поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

-Он готов был порвать меня на кусочки,- начал оправдываться тот.

-Найди сегодня шлюху, иначе сильно пожалеешь, что родился на свет,- девица резко развернулась, ткнула его пальцем и мгновенно исчезла.

Сэм глубоко вздохнул, успокоил нервы и постарался забыть о болезненном напряжении между ног.

-Пилка! Гребаная, мать ее, пилка для ногтей!- Джин сидел в своем кресле, задрав ноги на стол и разглядывал запакованную в целлофановый пакетик пилку.- Этот мудак убил своего любовничка пилкой для ногтей!- в который раз повторял он, словно не веря в действительность.- Плод больного воображения гребаного педика – убить пилкой для ногтей!

Дело завершилось куда быстрее, чем ожидалось: Сэм приехал к любовнику погибшего, тот запаниковал, раскололся, а когда в дом нагрянул рассвирепевший Джин Хант, так и вовсе перепугался, рассказал, что не хотел убивать любовника, но взревновал и дело закончилось плачевно.

Парня повязали, Джин был расстроен тем, что не пришлось даже двинуть тому по почкам, Сэм был рад окончанию дела, девицы не было, и все хотели идти в паб.

-Все, - Джин швырнул пилку на стол и поднялся на ноги.- Хватит с меня на сегодня педиков, убийств, неудовлетворенных ублюдков, шлюх и всего, что там еще есть. Я в паб. Ты идешь?

Он подхватил пальто и обернулся на Сэма.

-Да, конечно, - рассеянно кивнул тот.

Настроение было паршивое, Сэм не расслабился ни на йоту даже в компании коллег и Энни, норовившей прикоснуться к нему под любым предлогом. Чертова девица, взявшаяся ниоткуда, пропадающая как галлюцинация, занимала все его мысли. Не то, чтобы Сэм хотел ее, нет, но она была права – со всей этой неуверенностью в реальности происходящего, с постоянным нервным перенапряжением, у Сэма совершенно не было сил и желания заняться собой даже тогда, когда молодой и здоровый организм настойчиво требовал своего. Черт, он мужик! Где видано, чтобы здоровый мужик обходился даже без дрочки хотя бы раз в день, не говоря о годе целибата!

Он с грохотом опустил кружку на стойку и вышел, не прощаясь с коллегами и сразу погрустневшей Энни.

-Не хотелось бы напоминать, но я предупреждала,- раздался голос чертовой девицы, стоявшей около выхода, привалившись к стене и согнув ногу в колене.

Сэм проигнорировал девицу и прошел мимо, намереваясь поскорее добраться до дома, душа и…

-Не поможет,- девица шла рядом бесшумно, как призрак.- Это избавит тебя от моего присутствия на какое-то время, но вызовет кого-то намного настойчивее меня и поверь, ты будешь не рад встрече.

-Кто ты?- Сэм развернулся и прижал девицу к стене дома.- Ответь мне, кто ты, черт подери, такая?

-Дезире,- покорно ответила она, не сделав ни малейшей попытки избавиться от захвата.- Ты не уверен в реальности, ты растерян, напуган, не знаешь, где ты, что с тобой,- продолжила она.- Ты слышишь звуки другого мира и думаешь, что лежишь в коме – пусть так. Но Сэм, твой организм требует к себе внимания, ты не можешь этого отрицать,- мягко настаивала она.- Ты видел по телевизору, что твоя мать хотела отключить тебя от аппаратов, но ты улыбнулся. Сэм, твой организм жив, ты жив, мозг посылает импульсы в член и настойчиво жаждет получить разрядку. Можешь продолжить и дальше свои жалкие попытки отрицать происходящее, но спроси себя – чувствуешь ли ты боль от ударов босса, расслабляешься ли, когда пьешь в пабе, насыщаешься, когда голоден? Сэм, это реальность,- она осторожно освободилась от хватки и обвела рукой вокруг.- И ты здесь реален,- она прикоснулась к его щеке, губам.- Может быть, я порождение твоей совести, голос разума, может быть, я эрекция, терзающая тебя так долго… или я подсознание… Сэм, так не может продолжаться дальше, - укорила она его.- Если ты где-то в будущем, в коме, мозг не выдержит перегрузки, а если ты в настоящем – не выдержишь ты сам. Тебе действительно необходим хороший трах до искр и звезд перед глазами.

Рука девицы скользнула по груди мужчины, спускаясь вниз, к его промежности.

-Ты чувствуешь это, ты хочешь этого,- шептала девица, лаская его плоть через брюки.- Этой ночью… Сэм, займись сексом. Не важно с кем, только позволь себе кончить, отпусти себя. Отпусти меня.

Сэм закрыл глаза, с шумом выдохнул воздух, сосредоточился и решительно убрал руку девицы, распахивая глаза снова.

-Я – спать,- произнес он.

-Это больно, Сэм,- впервые в голосе девицы прозвучали слезы.- Зачем ты мучаешь себя? – крикнула она ему в спину.- Сэм, ты не мазохист, ты гребаный мудак!

Он сделал вид, что не слышал ее.

Стоя под струями воды, Сэм пытался отдаться во власть ласк своей руки. В этом не было ничего плохого – все подростки и даже взрослые время от времени спускали, но именно сейчас Сэм чувствовал себя глупо, как будто за ним кто-то следил. Это было смешно – взрослый мужик не мог даже нормально подрочить у себя дома!

Злой на собственное упрямство, на чертову девицу, на ее слова – правдивые, чтоб им,- Сэм свалился на кровать и смежил веки.

-Ты чувствуешь, что запутался? – тонкий голосок вырвал его из страны снов – Сэм дернулся на кровати, вскакивая и с ужасом глядя на девочку в красном платье, сжимавшую игрушечного клоуна.- Ты не знаешь, что тебе делать? Я могу помочь, я твой единственный друг, Сэм.

Девочка двигалась как призрак – неумолимо, плавно, пугающе до дрожи. Личико девочки было приветливым, но она пугала гораздо больше наглой Дезире, которая казалась куда реалистичнее девочки из экрана.

-Сэм, я помогу тебе,- девочка надвигалась на него с неумолимостью рока.- Просто расслабься, позволь телу отдохнуть. Ты очень устал, спи… спи… - Сэм замер на кровати, не в силах отвести взгляда от девичьего личика с гипнотическими глазами.- Спи, Сэмми, забудь про все, в чем сомневаешься. Все ложно. Ложись, спи… - он тяжело опустился на подушку, закрывая глаза.- Просто спи, расслабься… - уговаривал голос.- Ничего этого нет. Ничего не будет. Только сон… только сон… только смерть… спи вечным сном, Сэм…

-Нет!- он проснулся в холодном поту, кинул взгляд на экран – девочка, клоун, настроечная таблица.- Боже, нет!- он закрыл лицо руками.- Нет! Нет-нет-нет! – бормотал он, чувствуя себя слабым, разбитым, беспомощным.- Дезире! – шептали его губы.- Дезире, пожалуйста… Я не могу так больше, просто не могу…

Но квартира была безмолвна.

-Привет,- раздался тихий голос девицы, едва Сэм вошел в комнату для допросов.

Не в силах больше выносить тишину дома, Сэм приехал на работу. Офис встретил единственного посетителя тьмой, тишиной и привычным запахом табака. Посидев пару минут за рабочим столом, пытаясь сосредоточиться, Сэм понял, что ждать Дезире здесь глупо – он звал ее, хотя понимал, что заметь его кто-нибудь, и теплое местечко в дурдоме ему обеспечено. Нахальная озабоченная девица не появлялась.

Сэм решил проверить комнату для допросов совершенно интуитивно.

-Привет,- так же тихо, но ликуя в душе, ответил он.

Девица сидела по-турецки, взгромоздясь на стол и сгорбившись. Нелепая короткая юбка исчезла, тугой топ тоже. Дезире была в строгом черном деловом костюме, при галстуке, в удобных туфельках на плоской подошве, но Сэм подумал, что она выглядит как-то неестественно, как будто в маскарадной одежде.

-Тебе идет,- уронил он, кивнув на нее. Она невесело усмехнулась.

-Мне очень больно, Сэм,- глухо ответила она.- Ты убиваешь меня.

-Я… - он не посмел поднять на нее глаз.

-Ты настолько ненавидишь себя? Этот мир? Что, Сэм? Ты намеренно убиваешь меня… за что? За то, что я могу тебе дать? Что я могу сделать твою жизнь яркой, полноценной?

Голос девицы был еле слышен в тишине помещения.

-Я не могу… так…- Сэм стиснул зубы.- Не со шлюхами. Ненавижу продажную любовь.

-Но какая разница, Сэм, если речь идет об удовольствии?

-Я не могу,- упрямо повторил он.

-А Энни? – Сэм скрипнул зубами и опустил голову.- Ты не любишь ее, потому не можешь заставить себя… с ней…

-Энни – друг.

-Можно подумать, у тебя не было дружеского секса в колледже,- заворчала девица, закатив глаза.

Сэм отмахнулся, устало опустился на стул, сжал голову и ткнулся лбом в столешницу.

-А Джин? – девица взглянула на потолок.- Ты его хочешь?

-Я… все слишком сложно. Мы работаем вместе, он мой начальник… я не могу.

-Хочешь?- повысила голос девица.

-Черт, я не знаю!- вскинулся Сэм.

-Ты не знаешь, хочешь ли ты единственного достойного самца в Манчестере?!- у девицы глаза на лоб полезли.- Ты не знаешь, хочешь ли ты того, на кого у тебя бешеная эрекция?!

-Он тут ни при чем!- Сэм треснул кулаком по столу.- Чего ты хочешь от меня? – в бешенстве выкрикнул он.- Чего? Пойти к Джину, прижать его в его же кабинете и приказать ему трахнуть меня из-за того, что у меня нет личной жизни, из-за того, что я, черт дери, год как ни с кем не трахался, из-за того, что у меня стоит на него при одном звуке его голоса, что я теряю самообладание, когда он рядом, а когда он наклоняется ко мне и я чувствую жар его тела, я едва не спускаю в штаны, и что я гребаный мазохист, бисексуал, мечтающий оттрахать его и быть трахнутым им?

-Ну… - девица прикусила губу.- Как-то так. А теперь обернись и можешь начинать раздеваться.

Сэм похолодел так, что едва не отказали ноги.

-Неплохая роль, Тайлер,- заявил бесшумно появившийся в комнате Хант, выпуская струйку дыма в потолок.- Громко, четко, почти правдоподобно.

-Джин, это не… я не… дерьмо…- Сэм даже не сделал попытки повернуть голову, снова ткнувшись лбом в стол.

-Не думаю, что то, что я только что услышал, можно отнести хотя бы к какому-либо дерьму, Тайлер,- спокойно констатировал Джин, затушив сигарету, подойдя к столу и за шиворот вытаскивая безропотного подчиненного, швыряя его в стену. Сэм охнул, но даже не попытался защититься от предполагаемых ударов.

-Значит, ты гребаный педик, который готов подставить задницу первому попавшемуся? – каким-то обыденным тоном произнес Джин, хватая Сэма за грудки и встряхивая.

-Я бисексуал,- убито поправил тот.

-А мне насрать,- тем же тоном добавил Хант.

Девица молчала, заинтересованная событием.

-Значит, самая тугая задница отдела «А» любит сладкие леденцы? – продолжил Хант.

Девица в мгновение ока очутилась рядом, кладя ладонь на плечо Сэма.

-Я, конечно, не знаю, что сейчас будет – драка или бешеный секс,- зашептала она,- но удовольствие ты точно получишь.

-Ладно, Джин,- Сэм вдруг вцепился в руки Ханта в попытке сбросить железный захват, но безуспешно.- Давай, ублюдок, у тебя уже руки чешутся надавать мне по почкам и скрутить в бараний рог. Давай, Хант!

Джин добрых минуты две разглядывал красного от ярости и стыда Сэма, потом схватил одной рукой его запястья, резко дернул их наверх, впечатывая их в стену, и приблизил свое лицо к лицу Тайлера.

-Скрутить, говоришь…- он с наслаждением отметил страх и ужас в глазах Тайлера.

-Давай, Хант, - зло прошипел Сэм, скрипнув зубами.- Ты же любишь избивать меня, ты же греба…

-Заткнись, Тайлер,- тихо посоветовал Джин и, наклонившись, очень нежно коснулся губ Сэма своими.

-Обалдеть…- выдохнула девица, выпучив глаза, и комментируя и реакцию самого Сэма, который пару секунд просто пытался осознать, что никто его бить не будет, что его губы нежно ласкают губы его начальника, и что его начальник, в целом, очень даже не против заняться с подчиненным сексом. – Кто бы мог подумать!- снова выдохнула девица, приходя в себя и судорожно срывая с себя пиджак, туфли, брюки и галстук, оставаясь в красном нижнем белье. – Да, Сэмми-бой! – восторженно завопила она, подскакивая к целующееся парочке, неспешно стягивающей друг с друга верхнюю одежду.- Вжарь, малыш Джинни! О, гребаный свет, да! Да-да-да-да-да!

-Чертов педик,- зашептал Джин, лаская губами шею застонавшего от удовольствия Сэма.

-Ублюдок,- пальцы Сэма вцепились в светлые волосы Джина, ласково их ероша.

-Изобразите мне голубую устрицу, мальчики,- девица в полном восторге появилась прямо на столе, томно развалившись на нем и лаская себя.

-О, Джи-и-ин!- застонал Сэм в шею начальника, когда тот стащил рубашку с его плеч и прижался к нему.

-Черт… Сэм…- Джин осторожно опустил дрожавшего Тайлера на груду одежды, прокладывая дорожку из поцелуев к подрагивающим от напряжения бедрам. – Самая аппетитная задница Манчестера, самые выразительные глаза, самая блядская улыбка самых влажных губ,- шептал он, снимая с того брюки.

-Да вы шутите!- ахнула девица, приподнимаясь на локтях и в полном шоке глядя на Джина.

-Не думаю, если честно,- около стола материализовался высокий синеглазый красавец в костюме гонщика Формулы-1.- У моего подопечного есть штучки почище бычьей силы, упрямства и изрядной доли наглости.

-Хант – гребаный Ромео, Эдри,- выдохнула девица.- Я уламываю Тайлера как последнюю гребаную девственницу, обещаю и сулю все радости мазохиста и прелести БДСМ, а Хант изображает из себя принца… Эдри, какого черта они творят?! – взвизгнула она, глядя на то, с какой неописуемой осторожностью Джин подготавливал любовника, осыпая того поцелуями и наслаждаясь стонами, исходящими из глубины гибкого тела Сэма.

-Дэз, а по-моему, это даже красиво,- Эдри наклонил голову, любуясь происходящим.

-О, Джин!- вскрикнул Сэм.

-Черт, какой ты тугой,- выдохнул Джин протяжно.

-Эдри, что ты сделал с человеком?- в шоке уставилась на мужчину Дезире.- Куда ты дел роскошного альфа-самца и кто эта фея?

Эдри белозубо улыбнулся.

-Думаю, МОЯ работа распространяется только на ЕГО работу, исключая секс,- рассудил он.

-Мне увольняться из отдела «Ч»? – Дезире хлопнула ресницами, вытягивая шею и наслаждаясь творящимся на полу.

-Ты шутишь!- возмутился тот.- Ты лучший манипулятор и знаток душ человеческих! Без тебя этого,- он кивнул на парочку,- ничего бы не получилось.

-О, да… о, боже… Джи-и-ин… боже, Джи-и-ин… Джи-и-ин!

-О, Сэ-э-эм!

-Ах ты ж дерьмо какое!- восхитилась девица, выгибая спину и закрывая глаза. Эдри так же зажмурился, наслаждаясь ощущениями двух мужчин.

-Отличная работа, шеф,- он первым открыл глаза и взглянул на довольную девицу.- Возвращаемся в офис?

Кинув долгий взгляд на целующихся любовников, пребывающих в сладкой истоме после мощных оргазмов, девица расплылась в улыбке.

-Нужно было раньше надавить на объекты,- заметила она, исчезая.

Эдри танцующей походкой подошел к парочке, коснулся плеча Джина, получил в награду взгляд, полный обожания и благодарности, улыбнулся и подмигнул.

-Браво, мужик!- Эдри задрал оба больших пальца, еще раз улыбнулся и исчез, оставляя парочку наслаждаться тесным общением друг с другом.

-Ах, это просто восхитительно! Это непередаваемо волшебно!- щебетала молоденькая курносая девушка лет шестнадцати, в пышном розовом платье, розовых туфельках и небольшой золотой короне в белокурых волосах. Прелестные голубые глаза девушки восторженно смотрели на недоумевающих любовников, замерших друг у друга в объятиях.- Что может быть прекраснее любви!- снова сказала девушка мелодичным голоском, прижимая тонкие изящные руки к груди.

Сэм потряс головой, зажмурился, желая видению провалиться куда подальше. Джин поднял обе брови и про себя решил сегодня больше не пить.

-Роми!- рявкнула появившаяся из ниоткуда Дезире в таком бикини, что у Сэма мгновенно появилась эрекция, уже убывающая от предыдущего оргазма.- Какого гребаного животного тебя сюда понесло? Тебе к Картрайт! – зашипела она на блондинку, хватая ее и давая ей пинка. Когда девушка пропала, Дезире, которую видел теперь и Джин, приблизилась сначала к Сэму, подарив ему горячий поцелуй под убийственным взглядом взревновавшего Джина, потом наклонилась к самому Джину, наградив и его, потом схватила обоих за волосы и буквально вдавила губы Сэма в рот Джина.- Вжарьте как следует, мальчики!- посоветовала она уже забывшим про нее мужчинам.- И да будет царствие мое отныне и впредь, в коме и реальности. Даешь гребаный разнузданный трах! – под собственный громовой хохот девица пропала.

-Ты был сегодня очень плохим мальчиком, Сэмми-бой,- жарко прошептал Джин, выуживая из-под подушки пару наручников и кожаную плеть.- И я даже знаю, как это можно использовать в моих интересах.

Сэм хищно улыбнулся, соглашаясь с ним.

Дезире - Desire (англ) – желание

Эдри (сокр) – Adrenaline (англ) – адреналин

Роми (сокр) – Romanticism (англ) – романтика

Отдел Ч (сокр) – отдел Senses (англ) – отдел чувств


End file.
